O poder do chocolate
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Porque Páscoa mesmo não passava de uma comemoração trouxa e infantil. .::30Cookies::.


_**Summary:** Porque Páscoa mesmo não passava de uma comemoração trouxa e infantil._

_**Avisos:** Fanfic não betada_

* * *

-

_**O poder do chocolate**_

_-

* * *

_

"Prometo que não te encho mais o saco, mas me diz: não vai **mesmo** me dar um chocolate?"

Victoire Weasley trincou os dentes e olhou furiosamente para o garoto empoleirado no braço do sofá mais próximo ao seu. Ao perceber a reação dela, os cabelos de Teddy se tornaram brancos e ele deu um pulo para longe.

"Ah Victoire! Pára de ser chata! Vai ser tão legal! Jim-Si já até achou o ovo de chocolate dele."

"Se eu quiser chocolate, peço para o meu pai fazer. Além do mais" ela balançou o livro na frente de Teddy "eu estou ocupada."

Aos poucos, na mesma proporção que lágrimas foram surgindo, os cabelos do Lupin foram se tornando roxos. Incomodada com o silêncio, Victoire olhou para o mais velho e levou um susto. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha e sorriu de lado.

"Me deixe ler o livro, Theodore."

"Claro, como o prometido... Vicky."

Victoire virou nervosa para gritar com o garoto, mas este já tinha saído em disparada para o quintal.

x

O dia seguiu como Teddy havia prometido: sem incomodar. Não queria admitir, mas procurava por ele em todos os lugares que ia. E em todos ouvia a gritaria que ele e seus primos fazia no quintal d'A Toca.

Uma coisa que achava dispensável era querer fazer parte do mundo trouxa. Afinal, nem gostar de bruxos eles gostavam. Sempre ficava fora das brincadeiras e comemorações, sendo a chata e fresca.

Deixou o gnomo que carregava na macieira. Era a enésima que encontrara algo que não pertencia ao lugar onde estava, o dia inteiro passava indo de um lugar ao outro. Quando estava prestes a voltar para dentro d'A Toca viu sua blusa jogada na terra. Com raiva pegou-a e foi até o quarto. Algo colorido lhe chamou a atenção.

Um pequeno embrulho em forma de coração jazia em seu travesseiro. Uma cartinha caiu quando o pegou, abriu-a curiosa.

_"Feliz Páscoa Victoire_

_Obrigado por participar da gincana_

_De: T.R.L."_

Involuntariamente ela sorriu. Deu um longo suspiro e tirou uma caixinha de dentro do armário. Arrumou o cabelo e tirou o pó e dobras imaginárias do vestido.

No alto de uma árvore, de ponta cabeça e os cabelos cor de amêndoa, Teddy se balançava de um lado para o outro. Ela já ia aparecer, sorrindo ou não. Ou será que Victoire jogaria o chocolate fora de tanta raiva e ficaria no quarto até o jantar? Seus olhos foram se tornando cada vez mais violetas.

De repente viu a loira saindo de dentro da casa com uma caixinha nas mãos. Quando ela se aproximou mais, Teddy fingiu não perceber. Continuou balançando até Victoire fizesse um pigarro.

"E aí Victoire! Passando bem o dia?"

"Pra você." Os olhos verdes de Teddy fitaram a caixinha. "Pega logo!"

Teddy desceu da árvore num pulo. Pegou a caixinha e rapidamente seus cabelos ficaram de um loiro vivo.

"Minha mãe que fez, chocolate francês. É para agradecer o presente. Obrigada... pelo chocolate."

"Gostou da gincana?" Perguntou tentando esconder o sorriso.

"Não! Você me fez de boba o dia inteiro, não era só ter entregado o chocolate?"

"Ah, mas aí não seria Páscoa."

"Já disse: odeio Páscoa. Ela é igual a você: infantil."

"Mas a fiz mudar um pouco de idéia, não fiz?" Perguntou Teddy com um sorriso sapeca exibindo a caixa.

"Você não, o chocolate."

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e foi embora. O Lupin ficou parado olhando abestadamente para onde Victoire estava a poucos minutos. Ah, como adorava aqueles feriados trouxas! Principalmente quando envolvia presentes para derreter o coração de uma certa Weasley. Porque chocolates tinham um poder bruxo, sendo trouxas ou não.

* * *

-

Cansei de todas as fanfics comemorativas serem LilyxJames, resolvi mudar um pouco. Acho o Teddy e a Victoire tão fofos, por que não encher o fandom de fics deles?

Não ficou lá essas coisas, mas pelo menos consegui escrever a tempo. Não deu tempo para betar, desculpem os erros de português.

Lembrem-se: hoje é Páscoa! Uma review é igual a um ovo, então eu _quero_ review!

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 29. Poder_


End file.
